Metamorphosis
by JennBenn3148
Summary: Olivia is finally coming out of her shell and learning how to trust again when a new case lands in her lap and her past comes back to haunt her. I stink at summaries, just read! EO of course! AU
1. Chapter 1: And so it goes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. As much as I would love to they are the ingenious creations of Dick Wolf. AND YES THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

A/N: Alright guys this is my first stab at a Fanfic, so please be gentle :) and please please please please please please review! I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, but please if its gotta be ugly keep it constructive! Still not gonna review? What if I bribe you? Hrmmmmmm...COOKIE DOUGH TO ALL WHO REVIEW!

Olivia opened her eyes groggily, rolled over to try to make out the fuzzy numbers of the alarm clock

"Can it really be seven o'clock already? God I feel like crap."

She hadn't gotten in until 3 am because there had been a royal fuck up at the crime lab and the last thing that she wanted to do right now on only four hours of sleep was to go back to the station. Some hotshot new technician was trying to prove that he was hot shit and in the process had accidentally contaminated evidence and everything that was submitted in the last 48 hours had to be re-submitted and re-processed, including the rape kit that she had needed in order to close out a case they'd been working on.

She begrudgingly got outta bed and kind of stumbled to the bathroom strewing clothes as she went. She reached into the shower and turned the knobs so that the shower would be as hot as possible as she grabbed a towel from under neath the sink and finished undressing. After finally managing to get out of her clothes and find a new bar of soap she climbed into the shower and just stood there allowing the scalding hot water to beat against her skin. Ever since she started working at the one-six, hot and hard was the only way that she could take her showers. It rejuvinated her and made her feel as if all the filth that she worked with through out day was being washed away, and lately it was the only thing that made her feel better, that and her new boyfriend.

Elliot had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out again and suprisngly to both of them she'd said yes. He'd been pursuing her for the past three years and every time he'd ask her she'd turn him down but there was something about the look in his eyes this time that finally made her say yes. It was this pure look of admiration and desire that only his beautifulblue eyes possessed that had gotten to her. They'd only been out on a couple of dates even though they'd been dating for almost six months because work had been taking up so much of their time they couldn't find time to go out. She smiled softly as she thought about their first date. He had taken her to this little Italian restaurant that she'd been dying to try and then out for a walk in Central Park in the moonlight. She sighed as the smile escaped from her face, and tonight he was coming over to her apartment for dinner. She had started thinking about what on earth to cook the minute she had asked him to come over two weeks ago and she still had yet to come up with anything. She tried as hard as she could to remember what his favorite food was but couldn't remember for the life of her what it was, and she felt too ashamed of not not remembering to ask him. After all they'd only been partners for three years now.

Olivia washed her body and hair and turned off the water. She grabbed the towel, climbed out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body as she reached for the blow dryer. After she'd blow dried her hair, she walked into the bedroom to get dressed and in the process caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Shit, its eight thirty already."

And with that she grabbed a pair of black slacks and a black t-shirt out of her closet and threw them on. She hastily threw on socks and shoes, ran out into the living room grabbing her jacket off the hanger in her closet on the way. She did a quick 360 and ran back into the bedroom opening up her top dresser drawer and grabbing out her badge and holster.

"9 mm, don't leave home without it."

And with that she ran out the front door grabbing her keys from the basket on side table. She ran down the stairs from her third floor walk up deciding that the elevator was too slow and walked out to the parking garage. She turned off the alarm on her car and climbed in. She tore out of her parking spot and out of the garage onto the street only to find that she'd pulled out into a parking lot.

"Oh come on, come on, come on! Not today, Jesus Christ not today. I need to get there NOW."

She rolled down her window and reached into her back seat and pulled the blue light out that she kept there for emergencies like this. She threw it onto the roof of her car and turned it on. It always amazed her that people got out of her way so quickly when she was going sixty miles an hour down second avenue. She tore into the parking lot and turned off the car and jumped out of the car. She looked at her watch and smiled.

"Fifteen minutes, not bad...not bad at all."

She opened up the front door and walked inside to find to her delight that there was no one there except for a man sitting in the corner with a trucker hat on sipping on a latte and staring at her.

"Talk about a lucky break. Hi, I'll take an extra-large french vanilla light and sweet, an extra-large hazelnut black, and another extra large coffee black and sweet."

So Coffee might not be your everyday emergency but it definitely was for Olivia. She'd gone without her morning coffee once and it was a nightmare for everyone around her, that happened to also correspond to the only day that she'd ever actually broken the rules. She'd walked into an interrogation of a man that they knew had kidnapped a n eight-year old little boy, whipped out her gun, held it to the man's head and threatened to shoot him if he didn't tell her right then and there where the little boy was. Needless to say they found the kid and she was never allowed to show up at work without coffee again. She retrieved her coffee from the cashier, paid him, and turned to walk out the door.

When she finally got to the precinct after witnessing three car accidents and the one of the shortest traffic lights she'd ever seen, she pulled into a parking spot, and started to walk inside trying to juggle her breif case, the coffee, and the stack of files that didn't fit in her breif case that she'd brought home the night before last. She'd gotten half way to the door when the hazelnut cofffe tipped over and spilt all down the front of her shirt.

"Son of a...Damn it! Damn Fin and his Damn hazelnut coffee!"

She continued to spew out a long line of curses and damning Fin as she set her stuff down on a bench and started wiping the coffee off her shirt and cleaning herself up. She picked up her things and someone was nice enough to open the door for her and she walked inside the precinct. She walked down the hall and dropped everything on her desk, threw herself in her chair and took a huge gulp of her coffee.

"Mmmmmm, just what the doctor ordered."

Eliott, Fin, and Munch walked in and she handed Eliott his coffee as he sat across from her at his desk and enjoyed his own coffee.

"What nothing for me? I see how it is...where's my coffee?" Fin said glaring at Olivia.

"I'm wearing it, you gotta problem with that Fin then you can go take a long walk off a short pier." Olivia replied back shooting daggers at him.

"Sounds like to me you're not getting your coffee this morning partner, oh well. I personally detest the stuff God only knows what the government does to that crap." Munch commented.

They all groaned, if Munch didn't have a conspiracy theory about one thing it was another. But in reality they all didn't mind too much listening to his ramblings about how the government was stockpiling twinkies in case of nuclear melt-down, or his theories about how the animals were plotting to take over, but a coffee conspiracy was too much for them to take at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. Captain Craggen walked into the precinct with a cup of coffee in one hand and a file in the other. They all mumbled out "Good Morning Capt'n"s but he paid no attention to them instead he just headed towards his office with a stern look on his face and shouted,

"Benson, Stabler my office now!"

They both looked at each other trying to figure out what they'd done this time as they got up and walked into Craggen's office. Olivia leaned against the bookshelf in his office with her coffee in hand as Eliott took a seat in one of the chairs.

"What's up captain?" Olivia asked tentatively.

"You couldn't at least give me the decency of telling me so that I could brace myself!" Don barked out as he slammed the door.

"Tell you what?" Eliott asked confused by the captain's statement.

"You could of told me that you two were seeing each other outside of work, I would have given you my blessing. I would have told you to keep it discrete but I would have been okay with it. But no, I walk blindly into a meeting with my superiors to get reamed out because two of my detectives are involved and I didn't even know about it."

"Oh." Eliott managed to get out as he feared the next words out of the captain's mouth were going to be "Your badges now!"

"Don, we were going to tell you, honestly we were. We haven't even told Fin and Munch yet, but we were trying to keep a low profile and with everything thats been going on lately we've both been busy and we forgot to mention it to you. We're sorry." Olivia said

Craggen took a long deep breathe and said, "it's fine, just like I said please be discrete. The last thing that I need is the ethics board on my back, oh and by the way you two are up. Here's your new case." He said as he slid a folder across the desk towards Eliott.

"Who's the vic?"

"John Doe. Male, late fifties, 5'11, 200 pounds, sodomized with a baseball bat that he was then beaten with, castrated, and three slugs to the chest."

"Sounds like the guy pissed off someone real bad." Eliott said as he passed the file over to Olivia.

They both stood up and walked out of the office as Craggen sat down to make some phone calls, and walked over to their desk. Olivia sat down and opened up the file and set it down in front of her. She looked down at the photo of their John Doe and turned pale.

"Liv, whats wrong you look like you're gonna be sick?"

"Eliott I know this guy, I know the vic."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Victor Benson."

"Benson?" Eliott asked in shock "Any relation?"

"El, he's my father."

A/N: Not too bad, I think it came out rather well but if you think differently tell me what to do better in chapter two! NOW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: The past Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. As much as I would love to they are the ingenious creations of Dick Wolf. AND YES THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews good and bad they helped a bunch in starting this chapter off and gave me motivation to get this chapter done quickly. And I'd like to thank of course my lovely beta, the one, the only dear sister of mine Aboxforpandora. Please please please please please please review! I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, but please if its got to be ugly keep it constructive! Still not going to review? What if I bribe you? Hrmmmmmm...COOKIE DOUGH TO ALL WHO REVIEW!

"Your father? Liv I thought your father was dead?" Elliot managed to stammer out after he'd gotten over the initial shock of what Olivia had just said to him

"He is. I mean I thought he was. I mean...I don't know..." Olivia found that the words wouldn't come out right and her head was going a million miles a second and she couldn't clarify anything.

"What does this mean?"

"Well obviously it means that the bastard was still alive!" Olivia snapped at him as she started to tear up. She stood up out of her chair flinging the file off her lap as she got up, grabbed her jacket and mumbled, "I got to get out of here."

"Liv wait!" Elliot called after her in vain; she had already stormed out the front doors of the precinct and was getting into her car. He watched her as she put the car into reverse and sped out of the parking lot. He let out a sigh knowing that this couldn't be good. He didn't know much about Olivia's past. She refused to tell him but from what he had learned she had been a child of rape, and her mother had been abusive.

Almost a year and a half ago they'd been working on a case and Olivia had to go pull out an old rape kit from storage when she'd stumbled upon an old evidence box labeled Benson. She had checked it out as well and taken it home, only to discover that it was all of the evidence from her mother's case. Inside she had found a rape kit, which evidently was very rare for doctors to actually perform over thirty years ago. She hadn't even been aware that there was one. According to the report that was attached to the rape kit there wasn't enough DNA in the rape kit to identify a perp. And Olivia had gotten the idea in her head that if she had it retested she was sure that with all the advances in DNA technology that they had made that the technicians in the crime lab would be able to find something.

So she had gone behind Cragen's back and had the kit retested and sure enough within days there was a hit. The DNA had matched a guy that had done time in Sing Sing for attempted burglary and grand theft auto. When the lab technician had given Olivia the rap sheet she insisted that there had to be some kind of a mistake, an error that he had made. He told her quite frankly that there was no way that he'd made a mistake which is when she'd paled and ran to the bathroom which is where Elliot had found her crying her eyes and while hugging the toilet.

"Olivia, what's wrong? You really freaked that guy out by running off like that..." Elliot said to her as he was helping her stand up and wiping the wisps of hair out of her face.

"He...I...he used to baby-sit me when my mom had to work late and on the weekend." Olivia whispered hoping that if she didn't say the words too loudly that they wouldn't be true.

"Who did?"

"My Great-uncle" Olivia stated matter-of-factly as she stared down at her shoes not wanting to look up at Elliot.

"Ummm... okay, but what does that have to do with why you're in the ladies room crying and cuddling up to a toilet?"

"Shit, Elliot! Get out of here before someone walks in and sees you." Olivia said with a sense of urgency as she pushed him out the door of the ladies room. Once outside Olivia handed the rap sheet to Elliot with a broken look in her eyes.

"Is this the guy?" Elliot asked her noting that she looked like she was about to cry again. He hated this, here was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen standing in front of him and she was hurting, dying inside and there was nothing that he could do about it.

She pointed at the paper and stated softly, "Elliot Stabler, meet Victor Benson, my great-uncle." She paused for a moment trying not to break down again in front of her partner. "And apparently my father."

Casey had been quick to prosecute given the fact that Olivia had spent her entire life dedicated to finding this man. Unfortunately the statute of limitations ran out years ago for her mother's rape but they were able to prosecute him on attempted murder. Casey had decided to spare Olivia the pain of going through a trial so she pleaded him out for twelve to fifteen years.

"Yo Stabler, snap out of it!" Fin said to Elliot while snapping his fingers in front of his face. "You've been out of it for like ten minutes now, she's pissed off and she'll get over it, don't sweat it."

Elliot smiled realizing that was Fin's tough guy way of telling him that Olivia would be fine and not to worry about her. But lately he couldn't help but be worried about her, they'd known each other for over three years now, had been dating for almost six months and she still wouldn't even let him hold her hand. He was beginning to wonder if she would ever be truly comfortable with him. Sure, she trusted him as her partner and she knew that he would always be there if she was in trouble and needed him, but there was something that was still holding her back from being completely herself with him. He leaned back in his chair, grabbed his coffee and slowly finished it off as he sat there thinking about everything that was swirling around in his head as he realized where Olivia was going.

"Tell the capt'n I'll be back, I got to go find my partner." Elliot said to no one in particular as he grabbed his jacket from off the back of the chair and rushed out the door and into his car.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Olivia screamed as she kicked the grave stone in front of her, pushing it back a bit as she continued to scream,

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU...I hate you..." She finally broke down crying and slunk to the ground underneath the elm tree that stood over the grave of Victor Benson. "Why couldn't you just stay dead? WHY DAMN IT? You just couldn't leave me alone could you? You just couldn't let me be..." And with that she leaned back against the tree and looked up at the clouds while the tears poured down her cheeks.

He had been a difficult prisoner and the authorities had decided to set up a transfer for him. According to the police report the bus had left the prison, followed by three police escorts. They were in the process of turning onto the New York State Thruway when a dark SUV hit the bus. It was knocked off the road and into a pole. Power lines came down and were throwing sparks everywhere; one too many sparks hit the bus and it exploded, taking out two patrol cars, and the officers inside as well as the SUV. And by all accounts Victor was on that bus when it exploded.

'So how can it even be possible that the man that she just saw in the picture was Victor' Olivia thought. 'His body was burned beyond recognition and yet here he was in front of her, how was this possible? Unless he wasn't on that bus, well obviously he wasn't on that bus.' Her mind was racing and she was starting to feel nauseous as everything around her began spinning.

"Liv, thank God I found you, are you okay?" Elliot said running up the hill to the tree where Olivia was sitting. As he got closer he noticed that she didn't look like herself, she looked sick and pale, and he watched in horror as she just passed out and her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Everything after that to Elliot was a blur. He remembered calling for the bus and kneeling down next to his girlfriend as he just sat there in horror. He remembered checking her vitals and thanking God that she still had a heartbeat and was still breathing. He remembered that the ride to the hospital that seemed to take hours. But after that there were doctors, and waiting rooms, and nurses, and he wasn't sure what was going on, all that he knew was his future was lying in a hospital bed unconscious and he had no idea why. After about three hours of sitting in an uncomfortable waiting room chair the doctor finally walked out and looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Doctor how is she? Is she okay? Is she awake? Can I see her? What's wrong with her? Please just tell me she's going to be okay." Elliot said going a million miles a second.

"Well there's good news and bad news...the good news is that she's stable for now and she's breathing on her own. The bad news however is that..." He always dread this part "...she's in coma."


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. As much as I would love to they are the ingenious creations of Dick Wolf. AND YES THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…KINDA!

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews guys, I really appreciate them and please please please review this chapter too! I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, but please if it's got to be ugly keep it constructive! Still not going to review? What if I bribe you? Hrmmmmmm...COOKIE DOUGH TO ALL WHO REVIEW!

If it weren't for the fact that they were in a busy hospital and there was noise coming from every direction, the doctor would have heard Elliot's heart breaking in that moment. All of a sudden his entire world came crashing down on him and all he could do was stand there with his mouth open and his heart bleeding on the floor.

"What...what do you mean she's in a coma?" Half hoping that the doctor was going to tell him that he'd misheard him and that Olivia was fine and was being released so that they could go back to her place and have dinner as planned.

"Well it seems that her blood sugar dropped considerably and as a result it put her body into shock, and then the coma."

"Blood sugar? What does that mean?"

"Apparently your wife has diabetes, did she know about this?"

"She's my partner and what? No, I mean I don't think she did."

"Well it's very serious and if you hadn't been there to call 9-1-1 when you did, she probably would have been a lot worse. You can go in and see her if you'd like, we're not sure though when she's going to wake up; it could be a couple of hours, it could be days. But she's one stubborn woman and I think she's going to be just fine."

Elliot stood there taking in everything that he had just been told and was staring off into space when he realized that the doctor started walking away. He followed him into Olivia's room and if there was anything left of his heart he could feel it crumbling onto the hospital floor when his eyes beheld what was in front of him. There in front of him lying in a hospital gown was Olivia. She had tubes and IV's coming out all over her body, and as he looked at her in horror, tears began to stream down his face. All he could think about was how pale and fragile she looked just laying there. He pulled a chair from over in the corner of her room next to the bed and sat down. And what came next surprised him, he folded his hands and through the tears he began to pray.

"God, I don't know if you're listening...I know that we haven't spoken in a while and I'm not even sure anymore if you even exist but if you are up there and are listening to me then I have a huge favor to ask of you. I know I have no right to be asking anything from you and I know that I shouldn't just decide to become religious when I need something from you but... This woman lying here in front of me means the world to me, and if you could just make sure she's all right then I'll never ask for anything again. I just...I love her and I don't think that I can make it in this messed up world without her so please God, please." And with that he closed his eyes and laid his head down next to Olivia's and fell asleep.

She opened her eyes as slowly as she could; her head felt like it was going to explode. As her eyes began to adjust to the light she suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was and began to panic. She tried to sit up and a wave of pain rushed over her and she decided that it might be better if she just stayed lying down. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of something sticking out of her arm and she looked down and saw the IV in her arm and that really made her panic. She tore the IV out of her arm and winced slightly at the pain of the needle sliding out of her arm and she tried to climb out of bed when all of a sudden an alarm started going off. Two nurses rushed into her room, pushed her back into bed, and carefully re-inserted the IV into her arm.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked meekly

"Hun, you're fine. You're in the hospital you passed out from low blood sugar and your body went into shock. You're partner called 9-1-1 and they brought you here but you've been asleep for about two days now." The nurse chuckled slightly. "That partner of yours is some guy, hasn't left your side since you were brought in, demanded that he be able to sleep here, so that he could be here when you woke up. Now that's what I call a partner." The nurse said with a wink and with that she started to walk out of the room.

'Two days? I was out for two days? What happened to me? He stayed with me for two whole days' Olivia looked around the room and realized that Elliot wasn't there and shouted after the nurse, "Wait…nurse…where is he?"

"I finally made him go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, didn't want to end up with both of you in here! Wait he's coming up the hall now, I'll leave you two alone so that you can talk, I'm sure that he'll fill you in on everything that's been going on the last couple of days. If not the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes and I know he will."

"Thank you"

And with that the nurse walked out of the room and Olivia laid her head back onto the pillow and closed her eye. She felt bad about waking up when Elliot wasn't there because he had waited by her side for two days she figured she'd pretend to still be asleep and then wake up again. She heard the door squeak open and someone walk in. She opened her eyes the slightest bit to see Elliot sitting back down into the chair next to her bed. She quickly shut her eyes in fear that he would see her as he scooted the chair all way next to her bed and laid his head down on the pillow next to hers and reached for her hand. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers as he let out a long sigh of worry and squeezed her and. And to his surprise she squeezed his hand back, he looked up to her face as he slowly saw her eyes opening up and he smiled and a wave of relief washed over him.

"Hi sleepyhead." He said as leaned up and gently kissed her forehead.

"Hi there. How long have I been asleep?" She asked trying not to giggle.

His eyes got somber as he looked at her and whispered, "two days."

"What happened?"

"Apparently your blood sugar dropped and you went into a diabetic coma. I was worried sick about you. The doctors didn't know when you would wake up and I wanted to be here for you when you did so I've been staying here."

"What? A diabetic coma? I don't have diabetes." Olivia said in confusion.

"Well evidently you do now." He said leaning down to rest his head on her pillow again so that he could be eye to eye with her again. "Liv I was scared out of my mind. Don't you ever do that to me again?" Elliot said with a slight chuckle, but being completely serious.

"Detective! You scared? Please, I know you better than that." She said in a playful tone.

"Liv I'm serious I was scared out of my mind that you weren't going to wake up and that I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry." Olivia looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes that had pain written all over them. It ate her up inside knowing that she was the cause of the pain that he was feeling and that there was nothing that she could have done to avoid it.

"You know detective, if you wanted to get out of making me dinner the other night you could have just cancelled on me, I would have understood. You didn't have to go to such elaborate lengths to make up an excuse for not cooking for me." Elliot tried to say with a straight face.

Olivia laughed and then cringed from the pain in her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything in two days and had been on a Saline drip to sustain her body and her stomach was growling. And in that moment it hit her, and her face lit up as she looked at Elliot and simply said,

"Chicken Françoise."

"Huh? What about it? Are you hungry or something?" Laughing at her sudden outburst of food.

"No, well yes but that's you're favorite food!" Olivia said with said glee that you'd think she'd just discovered the cure to the common cold.

"Ummm...yes it is, what's your point? I know that you've been in a coma for two days Liv but I didn't realize that you were delusional." He said teasing her lightly. He was so ecstatic that she was alright that he was grinning like a fool and he knew that there was nothing in the world that could kill his mood at that moment.

"I wanted to make your favorite food for you the other night, but I couldn't remember what it was. And I didn't want to ask you I thought that you would be upset that I didn't remember what it was." Olivia said a little bashfully.

"So you really were trying to get out of making me dinner...I see how it is." He said playfully.

"I'm sorry I forgot and I'm sorry about all of this."

"I forgive you." And with that Elliot leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips. Olivia would have sworn that the world stopped moving in that instant that he kissed her and in that moment she realized how lucky she was to have him. Here was a man that hadn't left her side in two days, despite the fact that he had to be at work and despite his own comfort, just to be there for her when she woke up. Finally Elliot leaned back and broke their kiss and smiled at Olivia.

"What was that for?" Olivia said softly smiling back up at him.

"That was because I love you." Elliot said back to her as he brushed the hair gently from her face.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the man sitting beside her. Had he really just told her that he loved her? Could this really be happening? No man had ever told her that they loved her before and as the world revolved around the two of them; she knew that nothing else mattered right now except for the blue eyed man sitting before her. And with that she leaned up and kissed him again. As she nuzzled her head into his neck, she simply whispered,

"I love you too."

After two days of observation and instructions about her after care, Olivia was released from the hospital. Elliot had to be in court that morning and couldn't pick her up so Cragen offered to give her a ride home and helped her get settled in. He had just left after bringing in all of her things and insisting on setting her up on the couch so that she could relax. She let out a long sigh as she looked at the kit the hospital had given her sitting on the table in front of her. She really detested needles, the sight of them made her squirm and the thought that she was going to have to inject herself with a needle at least once a day. She looked up at the clock, it was 4:30 and Elliot would be there within the hour and dinner was already in the oven cooking. She had decided that she would make him chicken franchise as a thank you for everything that he'd done for her. She'd nearly cried when the doctors had told her that if Elliot hadn't come looking for her and found her there at the cemetery that she might have died. She laughed to herself at the thought that she really would have 'died without him'.

"Stupid clichés."

She muttered into thin air as she laid her head back to rest a while before Elliot got there. She opened her eyes after what seemed like five minutes and looked up at the clock that read 5:15 and she jumped up off the couch, grabbing the blankets and her pillow as she got up.

"How the hell was that forty-five minutes? Ughhh, he's going to be here any second!"

And with that she ran into the bedroom and threw down the blankets and pillow and opened her closet door. She had told Elliot to wear something nice because she wanted to treat him to a fancy dinner for two. She looked at the clothes in her closet in disgust; there was nothing to wear in there. Finally she decided on a long black cocktail dress that she had worn to the policeman's ball a couple of years ago. She grabbed it off the hanger and threw it onto the bed. She hated getting ready in a rush but at least she'd taken a shower that morning so she didn't have to do that. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her black bra and matching underwear and grabbed a pair of stockings. She got dressed and walked over to her full-length mirror to look at herself, when her appearance met her approval she went back over to the dresser. She opened up her jewelry box and threw on her silver cross and "dangly earrings" as Elliot referred to them. She pulled on a pair of black heels and walked into the kitchen and looked around.

She had already set the table and it looked spectacular. She had found a red silk tablecloth in her linen closet and put that on the kitchen table. And there were candles and flowers on the table, just what was needed for a romantic dinner for two in her mind. She walked over to the oven and took the chicken franchise out of the oven and grabbed the mashed potatoes and corn from off the stove and made up two plates. She set them on the table and lit the candles when there was a knock on the door. She glimpsed at herself in the reflection of the microwave and then went to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened it to find a stunning Elliot in a tuxedo standing before her.

"El, you look...you look amazing." She said as her she looked him up and down. He really cleaned up good.

"Wow" Elliot just stood in her front doorway and stared at this creature of beauty standing before him, he always thought that she looked beautiful but tonight she was just amazing. Olivia reached over and shut his mouth and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Once inside he looked around and smiled at the table in front of him. After he had taken in the romantic scene before him, he snaked his arms around Olivia's waste and pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly and then leaned back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the candle light.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Liv."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said with a smile. "Come on lets eat."

Elliot escorted her over to her side of the table and pulled her chair out for her, "Madam"

"Why thank you sir." Olivia said giggling.

And with that they sat down at the table and Elliot smiled to see that she had made chicken franchise for him. They talked as they enjoyed their meal until it was time for desert and Olivia stood up to take their plates to the kitchen. She rinsed off the plates and put them in the dish washer and then pulled the cake out of the fridge. She had made a German Chocolate Cake, Elliot's favorite but with a twist. She'd used fudge instead of icing to make it richer and she was really hoping that he'd like it. She cut two slices, and placed them on plates and carried them into the dining room.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Elliot asked with his eyes lighting up.

"No, its German chocolate cake." Olivia said as she smiled as his eyes lit up even more.

She placed the plates in front of them both and sat down. Elliot greedily dug into the cake and took a bite. He leaned back as he savored the delicacy that was just set before him and moaned slightly.

"Oh my God Liv, that's amazing." Elliot said after he'd swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Thank you, I wanted to make you something to thank you for being there for me this past week."

"You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to." She said as she smiled over the table at Elliot.

"Thank you for this, for all of it."

"You welcome."

They finished up their desert and Elliot helped Olivia clear the dishes and clean up. He was putting the wine glasses into the dish washer when Olivia started laughing.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Elliot asked putting his hands on his hips.

"You...doing dishes...in a tuxedo." She said between bursts of laughter.

"Oh yea well I think that you look pretty hot doing dishes in that dress." He said grinning.

She blushed and smiled at him as he closed the dishwasher door and took a step towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her towards him until their bodies were up against each other. He leaned down slightly and as his lips met hers she melted in his arms. Olivia felt like everything around her was spinning and yet nothing mattered but his lips on hers. They slowly managed to walk over to the couch in the living room without breaking lips. When they finally sat down, Elliot noticed that their kisses were becoming more intense and increasingly more passionate, and he could tell that Olivia was beginning to lose her composure in his arms. Olivia leaned back and laid down on the couch and pulled Elliot on top of her while still never breaking their kiss. He moaned softly as she ran her tongue over his and bit his lip slightly. She pulled her head back, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes and with a smile on her face said,

"I love you Elliot Stabler."

"I love you too Olivia Benson."

"Hey El?"

"Yes Liv?"

"I was wondering…would you like to stay…"

And with that both of their cell phones went off at once. They both groaned as Olivia reached for hers and flipped it open.

"Detective Benson…"

"Olivia we got a problem." Elliot could hear Cragen's voice through the phone and made a mental note to kill him for interrupting them on their night off.

"What's up capt'n?"

"We just got a call from patrol about a thirteen year old boy that was just thrown out of a second story window; I want you and Stabler down there stat."

"But capt'n that's homicide not us, what's up?

"He's not dead, a bus is on the way, but apparently while the cops were cutting away his clothes they found major scaring and evidence of long term sexual abuse. I need you two there now!"

"Okay what's the address?" She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and jotted down the address that Cragen spouted off at her. She looked at it and her jaw dropped open.

"Capt'n are you sure you got the right address?"

"Yea, I double checked I thought the same thing as you." And with that he hung up the phone and Elliot looked at her intriguingly and asked,

"So where we going, should I change and go get the car?"

"Go get changed and no we don't need the car…"

"Why where are we going?"

"Next door…"


	4. Chapter 4: Heart break

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. As much as I would love to they are the ingenious creations of Dick Wolf. AND YES THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…KINDA!

A/N: Yea I know that I haven't updated in a really really long time but I kinda lost my muse and then got caught up in reading Chronicleofabutterfly's Reedeming Olivia series...if you haven't read that series yet you seriously need to...she's amazing and the series is amazing...Dick Wolfe seriously needs to higher that girl to write for him!!! Thank you for all of your reviews guys, I really appreciate them and please please please review this chapter too! I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, but please if it's got to be ugly keep it constructive! Still not going to review? What if I bribe you? Hrmmmmmm...COOKIE DOUGH TO ALL WHO REVIEW!

Elliot ran into the bedroom and Olivia ran towards the front door. Luckily he'd slept over many times after his divorce and had clothes still at her place so he could change. Realizing that she didn't have her gun on her she ran back to into the apartment and into the bedroom. She quickly slammed her eyes shut,

"Elliot!" she said in shock. A surprised Elliot turned around quickly wearing nothing but his boxers and laughed at the sight of a very deep, deep red Olivia before pulling his pants up.

"Liv, all clear sorry about that." He said between laughs. She growled at him and grabbed her gun and holster and ran back out of the bedroom with Elliot tailing behind her while pulling his shirt over his head. They ran out of the apartment and Elliot kicked down the door next door. The door flung open and to both of their surprise a man flew past them and started for the stairs.

"NYPD, freeze!" Elliot said as he pointed his gun at the man. When the suspect didn't even stop for a second Elliot groaned.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." And with that he took off down the stairs after the man, with Olivia in hot pursuit. After flying down three flights of stairs they got to the front door and ran outside. They looked all around but their suspect was nowhere to be found. Elliot cursed under his breath and flipped out his cell phone and hit three.

"Hey captian, listen we chased a suspect out of the apartment and into the street and we lost him, I'm going to go back inside to try to figure out who he was and Olivia is heading towards the ambulance now, she's going to ride with the boy to the hospital. I'll call you back if I find anything." He turned around and went back into the building groaning at the sight of the stairs.

After three flights of stairs he walked into the apartment and gasped in shock. They had only seen the apartment for a second before they took after they're suspect so they hadn't gotten a good look around. There was blood everywhere, and Elliot could feel his stomach turning as he saw what looked to be a bloodied penis lying on the floor.

"What the hell went on in here tonight?" Something on the coffee table caught Elliot's eye and he went to pick it up. He picked up what looked to be a wallet and suddenly he saw stars and white spots in front of his eyes before everything went black.

Meanwhile Olivia was at the hospital with the boy as he was taken into the OR. She stood outside the glass window as a tear rolled down he cheek. Every time she had to deal with a child it was hard enough but this poor little boy who couldn't be more than thirteen was in an operating room with doctors fighting for his life because of some sick and twisted man that she'd let get away. She sat down in a chair and waited to see what happened.

Olivia jumped with a start as someone was rubbing her shoulder and she realized she'd fallen asleep. She jumped out of the chair and looked at the doctor with a hopeful smile. The doctor smiled back at her and said,

"Detective the boy pulled out alright. He lost a lot of blood but it looks like everything is going to be fine but he's going to be out for the next couple of hours. His mother is in the room with him now if you want to talk to her."

"Thanks doc…ummm which room is he in?" Olivia said as she rubbed her eyes groggily.

"314, it's right down this hall and to the left." He said pointing her in the right direction.

Olivia found the room and took a deep breath before walking into the room. There was a woman no older than thirty sitting down in a chair next to the bed. Her hair was all messed up and her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying; she was still wearing a pink waitress uniform with a white apron. She looked up from the bed when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hi my name is Detective Benson and I just need to…" Her cell phone ringing cut her off. The woman smiled slightly at her and Olivia apologized and stepped out of the room.

"Benson." She stated into her phone.

The captain took a deep breath before saying "Olivia, get back down to the apartments we need you."

"But I was just about to interview the mother can it wait five minutes?"

"Olivia," Don sighed and held his head in his hands trying to regain his composure and not cry on the phone with his detective, "There's been an explosion at the apartment and we think Elliot was inside."

A/n: I've started the next chapter and seem to be on a roll so I'll update again probably within the next week, sorry for the long hiatus again!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Discovery

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. As much as I would love to they are the ingenious creations of Dick Wolf, who if he attempts to put my dear sweet Elliot with any other whore I will kick his butt. **_AND YES THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…KINDA!_**

**A/N:** Thank you for all of your reviews guys, I really appreciate them and please please please review this chapter too! I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, but please if it's got to be ugly keep it constructive! Still not going to review? What if I bribe you? Hrmmmmmm...I'm outta cookie dough so how about...**TRUFFLES TO ALL WHO REVIEW!  
**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olivia suddenly felt like the entire room was twisting and turning and she felt like she was going to pass out. The captain couldn't possibly have just said what she thought he had. She must have misunderstood him, she had to have heard him wrong. And in a voice that was barely above a whisper she managed to choke out,

"Come again, capt'n?"

Don leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes not really wanting to have to repeat what he just said. He took a deep breath and repeated,

"There was an explosion at the apartment, the fire department is there now, but we think that Elliot was inside."

He felt his heart breaking for Olivia as he heard her start to sob into the phone. He knew that she was in love with him, hell the entire squad knew that she was in love with Elliot and knew well before she'd admitted it to herself. He wanted to comfort her somehow but he just couldn't seem to get the words out. She was like a daughter to him and it was killing him to have to listen to her cry. He was about to say something when he heard,

"I'll be downstairs in 5."

"Alright Olivia, I'll meet you there."

She hung up her phone and wiped her eyes, she didn't want anyone to know that she'd been crying. She walked towards the little boy's hospital room and popped her head in,

"I've got to go take care of a few things but I'll be back a little later to check in on you two, I'd like to talk to you when I get back, okay?"

The little boy's mother smiled sadly and replied, "That's fine, thank you."

Olivia stepped into the room and gently ran her hand through the little boy's hair and whispered, "Hang in there little guy."

"William."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said with a start to the boy's mother as she looked over to her.

"His name is William. And I'm Aimee, Aimee Combs." She said with a total lack of emotion on her face. Olivia thought that she looked almost dead with how pale her face was, with the exception of the puffiness of her eyes and the streaks of mascara running down her face from crying. Olivia smiled sweetly and said,

"Hang in there William." She smiled at Aimee and then walked out the door, shutting it gently behind her before she sprinted towards the elevator. The hospital was like an obstacle course as she ran through the hallways, dodging doctors, nurses, gurneys, and all the while trying to find the entrance she'd come in through. She finally found the right entrance and ran outside, the brisk fall air hitting her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before looking around and spotting Don's car waiting for her.

Before she'd even finished shutting the door Don took off like a bat out of hell towards Olivia's apartment complex. Neither of them spoke a word and they didn't have to, they both knew that right not there was nothing that could be said and that neither of them would be okay until they knew that Elliot was alright. After about 10 minutes of weaving through traffic with sirens blaring and lights blazing they finally pulled up to the apratment complex. The scene before them was not something either of them had been prepared for: firemen running into the building, police cars swarming the parking lot, media crews trying everything they could to get past the police tape. Don took a deep breath, grabbed Olivia's hand and gave it a soft squeeze before letting go and said,

"Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They both got out of the car and just in time to see a gurney being wheeled up to an ambulance. Olivia started running as fast as she could towards the ambulance before slidding to a dead stop in front of it. Tears starting pouring from her eyes as she beheld the sight of her partner in front of her. His clothes were melted onto his body, third degree burns over most of his body, his hand on parts looked like there was no skin left. She felt her stomach turn as she turned to the EMT and asked, "How is he?" not sure if she really wanted an answer.

"Well as you can see theres third degree burns over most of his body, his pulse is faint but stable, he took a hell of a beating but I think he'll make it. Right now we've got to get him over to the hospital. We need to get these burned cleaned up and try to repair his hand. He's gonna be in some wicked pain when he wakes up and probably need quite a few surgeries to repair the injuries but he's a fighter and he'll be fine." He said as he pushed the gurney up into the ambulance and started to climb inside. He was about to shut the doors when Olivia stopped him and started climbing in with them,

"I'm coming with you."

The EMT was about to say something but thought better of it when he saw the fierce look on Olivia's face and the fire in her eyes, daring him to try to make her stay, and simply just nodded at her before closing the doors. With that the ambulance roared towards the hospital.

Once on their way Olivia started crying, she went to hold his hand but thought that it might be too painful for Elliot. Instead she kneeled down and placed her head next to his, "I'm so sorry I left you, I shouldn't have, I should have stayed and been there with you in the apartment. I should have somehow prevented this. I'm so sorry El, I'm so sorry." She simply put her head in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Elliot kept slipping in and out of conciousness, he tried to open up his eyes but found he didn't have the strength to do it, he wanted to look at her to see her face. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that she was there, he could hear her crying, she was in pain. He gathered up all his strength and managed to get out a very weak, "Liv." But the pain of speaking rippled throughout his body as he screamed before passing out again.

Her head shot up when she heard her name and she winced and turned her head away as she heard his screaming, causing her to cry even harder. The EMT looked at her and said, "You can't make him talk, right now his body can't handle anymore stress. You need to just sit there and..." But before he could finish his sentence beeping started echoing throughout the back of the ambulance and he turned his attention to the monitors hooked up to Elliot before shouting, "He's crashing!"

After that Olivia only remembered being pushed out of the way and feeling her heart in her throat and the rest was a blur. All she knew was that now she was sitting in a plastic chair outside of an operating room waiting and praying for Elliot to be okay, she wasn't quite sure how she got there and she really didn't care either. Her thoughts were completely occupied by the man that was her partner, best friend, and boyfriend and who was currently lying on an operating room table with his life in the hands of his surgeons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000MEANWHILE00000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fire Marshall had finally deemed the apartment safe for entry and the bomb squad had done a sweep of the apartment to make sure that there would be no more suprises that night and Munch and Fin had finally headed upstairs to the apartment with CSU to salvage whatever evidence they could. Don remained outside to talk with the Fire Marshall and the bomb squad to try to figure out what the hell had happened. This was no longer one of their everyday cases, this was personal.

"Well from what we can tell I looks like it was a homemade bomb, the kind of crap you get directions for on the internet. We didn't find a timing device so until we know more, we're assuming that the bomb was triggered by something your detective either touched or picked up in the apartment. I'll let you know the minute we find out anything else."

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate it." Don shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He was wondering how Elliot was doing and how Olivia was holding up. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was already a little past midnight and he had a feeling this was gonna be a long night.

Munch and Fin were upstairs in the apartment and almost in shock at the damage to the apartment. Or rather the seemingly lack therof. The living room was charred, the windows broken, and the furniture blown to bits, but the rest of the apartment seemed in fairly decent condition. Which meant that CSU might actually be able to get some useful evidence out of the roach motel of an apartment.

"Guy's definitely an amateur...it didn't even touch the kitchen." John commented as he took in the apartment.

"Or he wasn't looking to trash the place, only whoever was inside." Fin retorted while John was looking at Fin over his glasses, to which Fin only shook his head and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

John started wandering around the apartment while Fin stayed in the living room checking out the remnants of the living room. John walked into the bedroom and took in the ocean of empty vodka bottles that covered the floor along with what looked like hundreds of newspapers strewn all about with articles cut out of random pages. Munch raised his eyebrow and mumbled, "What the hell was this guy up to?" He walked out of the bedroom and went to open the bathroom door only to find it locked. He scoffed at the door and proceeded to pull a small pouch out of his pocket that contained small tools. He had the lock picked within seconds and chuckled to himself at how simple that had been, his partner was definitely rubbing off on him. He hit the lights and his jaw dropped.

He felt his stomach starting to creep up in his throat as he slammed the door shut and rushed out of the apartment into the hallway and continued to throw up everything he'd eaten since breakfast that morning into a trash can out in the hallway. Fin rushed outside to check on his partner and groaned and looked away at the scene of his partner in front of him. "Man, that's nasty."

Munch wiped his mouth and stood back up straight and turned around and looked at Fin. Fin was slightly shocked at his partner's paler than usual face and the deer in the headlights look of horror on his face,he was starting to get worried about his partner but not wanting to show it looked at him confused and said, "What the he.."

But before he could finish his thought John just seemed to look right through him and whispered, "Shit...Bathroom...Liv..." Fin got really worried as he threw his partner a look like he was off his rocker...well more so than usual and headed back towards the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He opened the door slowly and as he took in the scene before him he suddenly knew why he had just witnessed his partner get sick for the first time. The bathroom was wallpapered with articles about and pictures of Olivia. There were pictures of her in her bedroom, some of her at work and on cases, and even a few from when she was in the academy.

There was a desk set up with monitors covering and upon further inquiry Fin realized that the monitors all flickered images from cameras of some apartment. He wouldn't have looked twice except on one of the monitors he noticed a coffee table with a picture of him, John, Elliot, Olivia, and Cragen from the Policeman's Ball two years ago. He started to curse under his breath as he realized that some sick bastard had cameras set up in Olivia's apartment and had been watching her until he turned around and felt the air rush out of his chest as he just stared in shock at the tub.

There in the tub was a body of a young girl no older than 25 that looked to have been embalmed. She was wearing a wig that was an exact replica of Olivia's hair and an exact replica, or so Fin thought, of the outfit Olvia had just worn two days ago except the shirt was pulled up revealing the word "whore" carved into her stomach. On the shower wall right above the tub was a blown up black and white picture of Elliot and Olvia holding hands and staring at each other lovingly, with the word "mine" written all over Olivia in red and the words "bye-bye" written across Elliot's body with a bulls eye on his forehead.


End file.
